The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a capacitor in a semiconductor device, particularly to a method for manufacturing a capacitor to have a large surface area by ruggedly forming a surface of a silicon layer.
Generally, as a density of memory device increases, an area of unit cell decreases. Though the area of unit cell decreases, a surface area of a charge storage electrode must increase so that a capacitance may be maintained uniformly. So, a stack capacitor is developed since a capacitance is not enough.
Also, the capacitance is increased by forming a capacitor to have a multilayer structure. However, the multilayer structure is formed in complexity and a step coverage of conducting material is inferior since an entire topology is elevated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve above mentioned problems.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a capacitor to have a large surface area in order to increase a capacitance.